


Mark Me Up & Tell Them Who's Yours

by Tto_rai



Series: Umbrella Academy Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bruises, But so is Diego, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hickeys, Klaus really is just kinky af, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Possessive Diego, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tto_rai/pseuds/Tto_rai
Summary: "diego likes to mark klaus up so he knows who he belongs to"





	Mark Me Up & Tell Them Who's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt fill for [ this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=24348#cmt24348) prompt on UmbrellaKink, which you can find all the other prompts people post [here ](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html)

It was absolutely no secret that Klaus enjoyed parading around and flaunting his hickeys, bruises and other marks from whatever rough sex he'd been having, he'd always been like that from the time that he had his very first sexual encounter when he was 16. 

It was also no secret that Diego was jealous of whoever had created those marks every time, narrowing his eyes whenever he saw them and refusing to talk to Klaus for days afterwards. This persistent jealousy ultimately lead them to the situation they found themselves in now. 

Klaus moaned softly as Diego pushed him up against the wall in one of the many corridors of the Academy, kissing him heavily and tugging at his hair. They had been out drinking together, and came home, tension finally breaking and pushing Diego to make the first move. He trailed kisses down the smooth, pale skin of Klaus’s neck, biting and sucking some deep marks on his pulse point. This dragged out a broken moan from Klaus, as he grabbed onto Diego's shirt and pulling him closer. "Fuck, Diego..." he hissed, feeling more bites and sucks trailing down. 

Diego broke away, pulling Klaus along the corridor and into his room. He crowded him up against the door, framing Klaus's skinny body with his own bulkier and muscular body. He kissed him again, his hands creeping down and holding onto Klaus's waist. Diego held his hips tightly, digging in his fingertips hard enough to leave small bruises. "Mm, really making sure to leave your mark..." Klaus teased, half moaning and half panting against Diego. 

"Mhm...got to make sure they know who you belong to..." Diego replied, gently pressing his lips against his collarbone and sucking so harshly that he could have sworn he felt the blood vessels burst under his tongue. Klaus moaned again and rolled his hips forward in an attempt to gain some friction against his hard cock. 

Diego eventually pulled back and dragged Klaus to the bed, pushing him down and straddling him. "How should I mark you now..." he wondered out loud, tracing his fingers over the fresh hickeys, making Klaus shiver and goosebumps to prickle at his skin. Klaus caught Diego's eye, a mischievous glint to them. Diego raised an eyebrow, picking up on the mischief in Klaus's gaze. "Any suggestions?" 

"Your knives..." Klaus said, biting his lip and looking up at Diego. Diego laughed a little, entirely unsurprised at the request. It wasn't the first time a partner had asked for him to bring his knife skills to the bedroom with them. "You sure about that?" he asked, already reaching up to the one secured to the harness he was wearing. Klaus nodded quickly, biting his lip again and watching Diego unhook the knife. 

"Blunt or sharp edge?" He asked, leaning down to kiss and suck a few more marks on Klaus' chest, skirting dangerously close to his nipples with each kiss. Klaus sucked in a deep breath, letting it out with a gentle moan. "Oh fuck...sh-sharp edge..." Klaus moaned, trying desperately to roll his hips up into Diego's. 

Diego nodded and carefully raised the knife to where he'd been kissing, gently grazing the sharp edge against Klaus's smooth skin. He did it in a way that would just slightly draw blood, and irritate the skin enough to leave a mark, but nowhere enough to injure Klaus severely.  
Klaus hissed lightly and moaned loudly, tipping his head back and arching his back off the mattress. Diego did this a few more times until Klaus had a few small cuts on his chest, and gently ran his thumb along them to wipe away the small beads of blood. 

Klaus looked up at Diego, panting heavily before pulling him down to kiss him again. Diego dropped the knife over the side of the bed for it to be out of the way, kissing back heavily. He slotted his legs between Klaus's, slowly moving his hips forward and pressing their aching cocks together. Klaus broke the kiss with a small gasp and moaned quietly. "Fuck...Diego please, I need you..." he whined, scraping his nails down Diego's back under his sweater. Klaus pushed Diego's sweater up and tried tugging it off. 

Diego stopped, and sat up, quickly shrugging off his harness and then his sweater, discarding them somewhere he didn't really care much for. Klaus sat up too, shrugging off the open coat he'd been wearing, and leaning forward to kiss Diego's neck too. He sucked his own mark there, licking over it a few times until Diego pushed him back down against the mattress. "Uh uh, I'm the one doing the marking here, not you..." He said, leaning down to press kisses into Klaus's stomach and trailing lower. 

Klaus moaned as he heard Diego say that, his words just going straight to his dick. He panted and ran his hands into Diego’s short hair, urging him lower. Diego finally reached Klaus's waistband, and tugged down the leather pants and his briefs, also throwing them to one side. He kissed in between Klaus's legs, running his finger nails up and down them and digging them into the sensitive skin there. He closely followed them with kisses, making Klaus's thighs tremble. Klaus moaned loudly, starting to tug on Diego's hair impatiently. 

Diego finally took Klaus's tip into his mouth, sucking shallowly no further than halfway down, and stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth with his hand. Klaus tightened his grip on Diego's hair, pulling a low growl from him as he continued to suck him off. "Jeez, Diego...." he moaned out, pressing his head back into the pillow. Diego smirked and eventually broke away, sitting up and wiping his mouth. "Do you have lube in here?" He asked, looking around Klaus's room. 

Klaus nodded and pointed to the bedside table, and Diego leaned over to look in one of the drawers. While he searched, Klaus leaned forward and unbuttoned Diego's jeans, pulling them down enough to free his cock and take him into his mouth. Diego let out a punched-out gasp and held onto the headboard for balance. "Oh, fuck me Klaus..." he moaned, pausing his search to reach down and cup Klaus's jaw. "Could you take your mouth being fucked?" he asked, biting his lip as he tried to hold his hips still.  
Klaus hummed in response and shifted into a better position. Diego let out another breath as he moved his hips back and forth, slowly fucking into Klaus's mouth. Gripping tightly onto the headboard, he gradually started to pick up a pace until he was roughly fucking into Klaus's mouth, letting out strings of curses as he felt Klaus's throat working around him. 

It didn't really surprise Diego that Klaus's gag reflex was near non-existent, and with Klaus hands pulling his hips forward and encouraging him, Diego knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed the lube out of the drawer and pulled away, letting his cock slide out of Klaus's mouth. Klaus moaned softly and licked his lips, looking up at Diego to see what was next.  
Diego had kicked off his jeans and begun slicking up his length slowly, before pushing Klaus's legs apart. He ran his fingers over the hickeys there and smiled at his handiwork. "Ready?" he asked, already pressing his tip against Klaus's entrance. Klaus nodded eagerly, holding his own legs apart. 

As he slid himself in, Diego leaned forward and braced himself by leaning an arm either side of Klaus's head. He bottomed out and sat up to grab onto the headboard, pushing Klaus further up the bed in the process. Diego barely waited for Klaus to adjust before he began quickly thrusting in and out, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from the man below him. 

Diego held the headboard tightly as he thrusted in roughly, slamming his hips into Klaus's hard enough to leave even more bruises to join the others. Klaus moaned loudly, his breathing picking up as he grazed his nails at the small of Diego's back, spurring him on harder and faster. "Fuck...harder..." he growled, looking up at Diego. Diego responded with sharper thrusts, biting his lip as he went, nailing Klaus's prostate with each thrust. 

Klaus reached between them and started stroking himself quickly. "I'm nearly there..." he breathed, grabbing Diego's wrist to pull his hand to his throat, hinting at what he wanted, needed to finish. Diego got the hint and wrapped his hand around Klaus's marked up neck, adding pressure to either side of his windpipe (making sure not to actually crush his windpipe), and Klaus moaned loudly, completely blissed out as he came in hot streaks across his chest. 

A few more sharp thrusts and Diego was also reaching his climax. He let go of Klaus's throat, and collapsed on top of him, still thrusting into him as hard as he could. Klaus's moans became whinier as he was worked into over stimulation. Diego tucked his head into Klaus's shoulder, kissing the skin there as he got closer to finishing. As his own orgasm ripped through him, he bit down on Klaus's shoulder, moaning loudly.  
Klaus whimpered again as another wave of orgasm crashed over him and left him shaking under Diego from the overstimulation. Diego pulled out and sat up, catching his breath for a moment, pressing his forehead against Klaus's. "You okay?" He asked quietly, kissing him sweetly. Klaus nodded, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. 

Diego stayed like that with him for a moment before getting up to pull his boxers on and look for a cloth he could use to clean up Klaus with and something to bandage the cuts up. He returned to the bed, damp cloth in hand to clean down Klaus's trembling body. "You're okay..." he whispered, being gentle so as not to continue over stimulating Klaus. Once he was cleaned up and the cuts were bandaged, he helped Klaus back into his briefs. 

He switched off the light, and climbed into the bed with Klaus, pulling him close and pulling the blankets over them. Diego admired the marks he'd left, smirking at the knowledge that he'd created them, as Klaus slept against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the kinkiest and most explicit thing I have ever written :')  
> -  
> I have a whole list of other prompts I want to fill, but I also have a few suggested to me through my inbox that I will get to. If you want to suggest something, please comment below and let me know!


End file.
